


you're pretty

by harvuro



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, M/M, Short, Wholesome, bad makes up for it, skeppy is insecure sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvuro/pseuds/harvuro
Summary: His face was so red, and that's when he realized he was in love with Bad.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	you're pretty

Bad always thought Skeppy was pretty.

His eyes, hair, everything about him.

So, when Skeppy made a joke about being ugly, Bad obviously took it seriously. As he knew what it was like to feel insecure. 

"'Geppy, you're pretty, not ugly," Bad said through the FaceTime they were currently on.

Bad could see the blush even before Skeppy moved the camera away.

"Bad, shut up-"

"No, you're gorgeous, Skeppy," Bad interrupted.

"I- thank you, but not really."

"Skeppy, no, you're wrong."

"How?"

"Okay, I'll tell you how," Bad sucked in a huge breath, "Y'know how everyone thinks brown eyes are ugly? Yours aren't. They sparkle every time and show your emotion so well, they're gorgeous."

"Bad, stop, oh my god-"

"No! Let me finish. Your hair. Its so fluffy and goodness I wanna run my hands through it- and your eyebrows are literally perfect, your nose, your lips, your body- everything. You're literally perfect, S'geppy," Bad finally finished, out of breath.

Skeppy was honestly shocked, not knowing what to say. No one had ever gone on a tangent about how pretty he was like that before. His face was so red, and that's when he realized he was in love with Bad.

"I- Thank you, Bad.."

"Of course, Geppy, I love you!"

"I love you so much more."


End file.
